


the truth is never all it seems to be

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: sam. you ask. how do you keep pumping out fics lately? i dont fuckin know. i reply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yet the newly appointed Stark opens his mouth to argue again, and Robb’s tone has lost its patience. “That’s an order. As your commander, and your king. You will leave, you will take her with you and you will not turn back. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear or think is going on. Her safety and your are top priority.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for an au where jon deserts the night's watch to join robb, naturalized & pardoned, he became a part of his brother's kingsguard.  
> set during the rains of castamere / the red wedding.  
> title from the song election by don dilego.

There is something **wrong**.

It was fun, for a few moments. But the unsettling air is just growing stronger, the playful banter with his wife **_(_ ** new, but it feels as if they’ve been married for years. This is it, he thinks. After everything, this is where his heart was pulling him **_)_ ** is comforting, but there is something wrong. It's probably just anxiety, probably just nerves. That's what he's been thinking.

If it is just anxiety, it wouldn't be a first for the eldest Stark boy. They’re at war for Gods’ sake, he has a right to worry, and be scared for the people he loves. He made a mistake, breaking an oath. But he does not regret it.

The look, however, that Walder Frey is now giving Talisa has him unsettled. There’s a stirring of _ill intention_ behind aged eyes and an uneasy churn in Robb’s stomach. He must make this discreet, as easy as possible.

A lean brings him to press lips against her cheek, glancing at Jon who sits across from him. His hair pulled back into a bun **_(_ ** Catelyn keeps trying to get him to cut it, but Robb prefers it this way even if he once teased him for it **_)_ ** and there’s an internal uncertainty about Jon having deserted for him. There was no worry of the consequences of course, he had pardoned his brother as quickly as he could. The conflict lies in whether he’d rather have Jon safe at the Wall or here to do as he’s about to ask him.

There’s no miscommunication in the way that Robb looks at him, years of keeping secrets together made the silent conveyance simple. It used to be used across halls when they wished to leave together, or complaining of boring lessons without letting anyone in on it. The look the auburn haired man gives says _we need to talk._

The curious raise of Jon's brows speak for themselves; _what, now?_ A sharp, less than patient look is shot back and Jon simply offers the smallest of nods. A gesture of acceptance to the request. His question though, is what it is that has Robb so in need of private conversing? Robb stands first, wanders off to a quiet corner, fingers dig into his temples as if feigning a headache. Perhaps it isn’t fake.

Jon finds himself over in a short time, shifted close to keep voice low. “What’s wrong?” Not _is there something wrong_ or even _are you okay?_ He’s come to learn when it’s best **not** to ask these things, and even the way Robb stands shows that now is not the time.

It seems even the hushed tone, Robb finds his voice too loud. The way he moves, places a hand on Jon’s forearm and pulls him closer. “Take Talisa out of the Towers. Out of camp, as far as you can go. If anyone questions you, she feels ill. Needs air.” There’s a million thoughts running through his head and it’s only worse when Robb tacks on; “Do _not_ let her out of out of your sight.” Voice is hardly above a breath, almost suffocated in the noise of those talking around them and the band playing in the distance.

“Why?” It’s the most feasible question that he can form, “I mean, I got everything you said, but why? What’s going on?” Now there’s panic rising in _his_ chest, shifts closer. The way they’re standing is inconspicuous enough, but he can’t help but glance over his shoulder. “Robb, if there’s something wrong I don’t want to leave you. I can’t.”

“You **WILL** . No more questions, just do it.” And yet the newly appointed Stark opens his mouth to argue again, and Robb’s tone has lost its patience. “That’s an order. As your commander, and your king. You _will_ leave, you _will_ take her with you and you _will not_ turn back. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear or think is going on. Her safety and your are top priority.”

He wants to argue again, but he’s in awe. Robb has never _ordered_ him of anything, he never **had** to. He knew he would do anything asked of him without hesitation. There is something wrong. An order is an order **_(_ ** and good Gods he couldn’t have known, he could never have known. **_)_ ** and he crosses the room to reach for Talisa’s attention.

Robb finds a place beside his mother, tight lipped smile and gaze sliding over Walder Frey. He could fall to his knees and thank the old Gods and the new for the newfound distraction of scolding his wife the elder man has found. One eye on the Frey, watching out of the corner of the other as Jon’s wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to escort her out.

No one notices, and for that Jon is grateful. Too busy gorging themselves in the feast and preparing for the unspeakable acts to come. Talisa questions him, stubborn gaze up at him and he has no answers so he simply hushes her. Had he not seemed so _serious_ she would have jokingly pushed her royalty to get it out of him. The door shuts not but a minute behind them, the sounds of a song unfamiliar to her and core shakingly known by Jon comes from the room.

**NO, NO,** ** _NO,_** **_NO, NO._** There is more than a _little_ something wrong, but it was an order and Gods forbid he’s going to drag her back in there or risk her life when it was an order. He tries to ignore the way all the air sucks out of his lungs, thin fingers have gripped into his sleeve. “Jon? What’s wrong?”

“Keep walking.” It’s callous, but that’s all he can manage right now. All he can handle is to close himself off. And that’s when _it_ starts. They showed up like sheep to the slaughter, how could they not have known? How could they have been so stupid? Here is where he has to grip her closer. Where her own screaming starts. **HIS** voice on her tongue, all he can do is tug her closer and press his hand over her mouth. “ _Quiet._ If they hear you we’re dead too.”

She struggles against him, as he rushes them out. The struggle turns to placid walking eventually. She’s accepted it, or at very least pushed it aside. As numb as he, as they walk. His hand still holds onto hers, if only to keep her from bolting back to the Towers. They walk til the sun starts to go down, til the screams and horrors and massacre has turned into nothing but blur in the background. When he stops, as does she. Gaze still steady ahead of them as he says something of stopping here for the night. Something about how they’ll have to leave before sunrise.

“The Lannisters will have men everywhere, they’ll be looking for us. You’ve got Robb’s heir, they won’t be happy with that, and I his naturali––” He’s cut off more than promptly by her own words, she does not hit him but with what she says, she may as well have.

“How could you leave him?” There’s… frustration. Anger, boiling over. And she hates that all she feels is hate but it’s better than this pushing away _numb_ that her brother-in-law has. “How **could** you? You’re his brother _!_ His kingsguard, his best friend _!_ He loved you. And you left him.”

“Talisa, I was on orders.”

“Damn his orders, damn your oath, damn it all.” Her hands pound on his chest, and he lets her. It’s all he could do. “I should’ve died in there. You should have died in there.”

“I know I should have.” How can they ever fix it? So many broken parts, shattered pieces and jagged edges. How could he fix this? 

_There is so much wrong..._


End file.
